deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuma vs Botan
Kuma vs Botan is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan. It features Kuma from Tekken and Botan Oohagi from Kitakubu Kiroku Katsudou. Description Tekken vs Kitakubu! in a Bear vs Bear Fighter match, will Botan finally fall to a bear, or can she finally defeat the character who causes everyone turmoil? Interlude Parasoul: Bears. Nisa: Bears. Parasoul: Martial Artists. Nisa: Martial Artists. Parasoul: Martial Artists who fight bears. Nisa: Martial Justices that-''' Parasoul: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP IT. '''Nisa: Botan Oohagi. Parasoul: Kuma II. Nisa: Fight to the death. Botan Oohagi Parasoul: The hagizuki-ryuu martial arts style might be the most viable tactic in all of Martial Arts, using the artist's own brain as a way of attack. Nisa: One such heir to the style was none other than Botan Oohagi, the teenager in high school who was alone for her entire life and literally had no friends. Parasoul: In most cases, having no friends would be a bad thing- Nisa: And you would know all about that! Parasoul: -would… be… a bad.. thing… ~coughs~ But for Botan, her loneliness only made her stronger and more durable, being able to tank being thrown into a wall. Nisa: Multiple times. Parasoul: … So… many… times… Nisa: But the best part about her, is that she fights bears for a living! Parasoul: Indeed, Botan was able to not only beat a brown bear, but also a grizzly bear and a polar bear, not to mention a great white shark, an elephant, a cobra… all of which she took down with just a few punches. Nisa: She fights animals for a living? Parasoul: Actually it just seems like a hobby. However, she also has an intense rivalry with the 4 great kings… all of whom she defeated in mere seconds, at the same time. Nisa: Maybe she should be a fighter for justice! Parasoul: Despite this, the Hagizuki-ryuu style comes at a cost… if Botan is affected mentally, she can take damage even from the smallest attack. Karin: Botan-Senpai… I HATE YOU! ~Botan takes a hefty amount of damage~ Botan: Augh… Parasoul: How far just 3 little words can go. Nisa: But what’s most impressive is her strength, which can destroy half of a soccer field from just a pass. Parasoul: With the average soccer ball weighing 450g, and the length of half a soccer field being around 29.5 feet in around 10 seconds, it would take around 1327.5 newtons to give off enough force to destroy only half of the field. Nisa: That’s a really large number, citizen. Parasoul: Not to mention her incredible speed, since in gym class during middle school, she was able to create an after-image of herself to make it seem like she was her own gym partner, as well as being fast enough to run over water, quite literally. ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeX99vT7rp4 ~ Botan: Well, if you two desire, I could fight you both right now. Nisa: Okay, who let her in here? Botan: I let myself in. The door was unlocked. Parasoul: Well, do you have anything you wish to add? Botan: Well, I would like to add that the victor of this death battle is none other than-'' Parasoul: OKAY. Let’s move on to… uhhh… uhm… what other feats are there? '''Nisa: I… don’t know. I think we covered enough.' Botan: Alright, I’ll go ahead and fight my opponent. But I should probably call Natsuki before-'' ''Right before then, Ben and Chad appeared in the hallway, kidnapped her, and threw her into the tournament. Parasoul: Well… Nisa: … Let’s move on, shall we? Kuma Parasoul: Ah yes, Bears. They literally included bears in the tekken tournament. Nisa: I mean, I’d usually accept anyone, but that’s just ridiculous. Parasoul: But your acceptance of everyone is completely different. ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwgYIBLD5OA ~ Nisa: But this isn’t an ordinary bear, in fact, this bear is a master of Kuma Shinken martial arts, which involves throwing things all over the place and… well… being a bear. Parasoul: Yeah. In fact, Most of Kuma’s attacks are basically just him being a bear. But some of them have extra strength, such as being able to crack asphalt during a combo, and expressing his power with… a fart. Nisa: Well, that’s mentally disturbing. Parasoul: Despite the really bad smell, Kuma was still able to face and beat Paul Phoenix in the 4th tekken tournament, even though he lost to him again soon after, he spent a lot of his time training himself in the woods, causing him to learn more and get stronger than most other grizzlys. Nisa: I guess you can say he’s smarter than the average bear, eh, Par-par? Parasoul: Please don’t call me that, and please don’t use that reference. Nisa: Fine, I’ll just go ahead and eat this honey. Parasoul: … Are you trying to fight me? Nisa: Anyway, if you look on the bright side, Kuma is really lazy, him being more interested in watching TV and sleeping than fighting anyone other than Paul Phoenix. Parasoul: Wait, he watches TV? What kind of bear does that? Nisa: Not your average bear, that’s for sure. He also can talk. Parasoul: … Damn it, Tekken. Pre-DB Parasoul: Well, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Nisa: IT’S TIME FOR JUSTICE! Death Battle Pre-Fight ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq2uuwQqNac ~ The Going Home Club, right after school in Japan. Botan was out sick for a reason unknown to the rest of the club. Sakura: Huh. It's not like Botan to be out sick today. Claire: She's usually called the "Man of Steel" around here. Natsuki: THAT'S F*CKING SUPERMAN! Karin: Hmmm... It's unlike Botan to get sick. Sakura: Hahahaha! I doubt the creator of this death battle would allow Botan to be sick, that's just absurd! Sakura begins laughing really loudly before Natsuki's phone goes off. Claire: Commoner phone. Natsuki answers the phone, realizing it's Botan. The scene then switches over to Botan, who just got knocked over, somehow. Botan: I'm going to be a bit late to the club today. I decided to enter a tournament. Natsuki switches back on the screen, and puts the phone on speaker. Sakura: Tournament? AHA! You gotta tell us which one! Botan (Over Phone): Well, it's called the "King of the Iron Fist" tournament, I entered because there was a bear. I'm gonna fight him next. It's hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation. Claire: What? How do I not own them already? Botan (Over phone): Anyway, I'm almost up. Gotta go. Botan hangs up the phone, and puts it in her pocket as the scene switches back over to her. Announcer: And our next challenger, coming from the middle of nowhere, Japan, it's the master of the Hagizuki-ryuu style of Martial arts, Botan Oohagi! Botan bows over and gets in a fighter stance. Announcer: And in the other corner, He's gonna avenge his father by beating the newcomer and soon, Paul, it's.... KUMA! Kuma roars loudly, like he's about to attack. Announcer: It's time for the semi-final round... 'FIGHT!' ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pm-vwk3emE ~ Both Botan and Kuma run at each other, punching and causing a small force of energy to explode in both of their faces. Kuma then got up and grabbed Botan, body slamming her into the ground of the tournament, before picking her up again and started punching her with his bear claws in the face. Botan showed no noticeable damage and kicked Kuma in the stomach to escape. Bouncing back, Botan started glowing with a purple aura, but then suddenly stopped and didn’t actually get stronger, it was just animation effects. Kuma then got back up and charged at Botan a second time, to which both of them specifically countered the others attacks. Botan showed no signs of slowing down while Kuma was getting a bit dizzy. Botan then jumped onto the wall, ran off the side, and side kicked Kuma in the face, sending him crashing into the ground. Botan then jumped up and kicked him through a wall. Kuma struggled to get back up. Kuma: Where’s panda? Botan: Huh? Did you just talk? Kuma: Surprised? Botan: No, I’ve fought bears with the same talent. Maybe we shouldn’t be fighting. Both Botan and Kuma laughed, right before Kuma turned around and farted in her face. Botan, with an intense scowl on her face, felt extremely uneasy, and her mind decided to think about what had just happened. While Botan was distracted, Kuma started punching her from all directions, which caused her to take a lot of damage, and even start bleeding from her mouth, before Kuma slammed her into the concrete. ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeX99vT7rp4 ~ Finally clearing her mind, Botan got up, still bleeding from her lip, but also wiping it off. Kuma: That usually destroys people! Botan gathered her strength for a few seconds, glowing in a bright yellow light, then took off running in a matter of a few seconds and kicked Kuma as hard as she could, sending him flying into the sky, and into the vacuum of space, where he started to suffocate, and eventually die. His body then came flying back down and blew up the entire Tekken Tournament Arena. Out of the dust, Botan walked out, barely harmed. She then picked up her phone and called Natsuki. Botan: Well… I guess that settles that. Natsuki (Over phone): Wait, you won? Botan: Yeah, Now I have to face my next biggest challenge… Jin Kazama. Results Nisa: Oh god… poor bear… Parasoul: Although Kuma could be considered smarter, Botan was better at everything else. Speed, Durability, hell, even strength. Nisa: and that’s not even including the Tin Cans she kept kicking into the stratosphere. Parasoul: The average weight of a Tin Can is around 400g, and she kicked it nearly 160,000 ft in only 4 seconds. That’s basically 12120 newtons of force required to deal in just her kicks. Kuma’s best feat is breaking concrete. You can see where this is going. Nisa: That’s all the evidence we need to say that Botan is definitely stronger than the not-so-average bear. Parasoul: The Winner… is Botan Oohagi. Category:Gliscor Fan Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015